Meksykańscy Surferzy
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 3 - odcinek 2/13 Czołówka. Willa, Pokój Złotych Rhett, Boomer, Beverly i George rozmawiają. Boomer: Jak sobie wyobrażacie ten sezon? George: Tak, jak każdy inny. Wyzwania, eliminacje i tak aż do finału. Boomer: Chodziło mi bardziej o stosunki z innymi graczami, jakieś strategie itp. George: No to jakoś się zobaczy. Rhett: Ja się na razie z nikim nie pospinałem, nie mam też takiego zamiaru, żeby się kłócić. Co nie znaczy, że nie potrafię przyjebać. Beverly: A ja mam w to wyjebane. Rhett, zamawiamy tego zaległego kurczaczka? xD Rhett: Jest dopiero dziewiąta rano, zluzuj! xD Beverly: Dobra, już się ogarniam. xD Boomer: Beverly, widziałam, że z innymi laskami się niezbyt dobrze dogadywałaś wczoraj, hah Beverly: Bo mnie szmaty denerwują, co tu dużo mówić. Boomer: I wszystko jasne. Boomer (PZ): Jeśli mam zamiar spędzić w tej grze długi czas, a mam taki zamiar, to powinnam sobie znaleźć sojuszników. George, Beverly i Rhett wydają się być w mojej drużynie najnormalniejsi i najsilniejsi. Co mi szkodzi spróbować? Do czwórki przyłącza się Miko. Miko: Hej Boomer! Ale dziś zjawiskowo wyglądasz! Boomer: Eee… dzięki. Miko: Super, że jesteśmy w jednej drużynie, co? Nie mogę się doczekać naszej współpracy! Boomer: Chłopcze, przecież wczoraj jasno dałam ci do zrozumienia, żebyś ode mnie spadał. Miko: Nie zrezygnuję z ciebie tak łatwo! Patrz… wyczaruję ci kwiaty! Boomer: Ta, jasne. Miko rozpuszcza przed oczyma Boomer tajemniczy pyłek, a kiedy dziewczyna rozdmuchuje substancję, Miko stoi przed nią z kwiatami. Śmierdzącymi liliami. Boomer wybucha alergią i zaczyna kichać, obsmarkując przy tym chłopaka. Boomer: A psik! Urgh… odwal … się… psik! Miko: Wybacz, nie chciałem! :/ Beverly: Chłopcze, dam ci radę. Nie ośmieszaj się. Miko odszedł zrezygnowany. Miko (PZ): A było tak blisko… :/ Boomer (PZ): Super… a psik! Jeszcze alergii dostałam… a psik! Co za… aaa… a psik!!! Nastasia i Zach leżą w jednym łóżku, wtuleni w siebie. Nastasia: Byłeś dziś niesamowity! <3 Zach: Też byłaś nieziemska! <3 Nastasia: To mega, że tak się dobraliśmy i sobie dogadzamy! Wiemy, co dla nas najlepsze! <3 Zach: Dokładnie! Nie mógłbym cię wymienić! <3 Nastasia: Ah… Zach… <3 Miłosny teatrzyk przerywa im Shelley. Shelley: Siema, co tam? Nastasia: Super. Shelley: Pomyślałam, że skoro trzymacie się w dwójkę, to potrzebna wam jeszcze jedna osoba. Nastasia: Do seksu? Nie, dzięki. XDDDD Shelley zmarszczyła brwi. Zach: Khe-khe. Kochanie, chyba nie to sugerowała. Shelley: Nie do tego… chodzi mi o sojusz. Widziałam World Trip, kibicowałam wam. Nastasia: Sojusz? Laska, to dopiero drugi dzień tutaj, a ty już o sojuszach gadasz? Spokojnie. xD Shelley: Czyli przyjechaliście tutaj tylko po to, żeby dobrze się zabawić, tak? Nastasia: No dokładnie! Shelley: A dobra, wrzucam na luz. Idę, miło było. Wychodzi z trzaskiem drzwi. Zach: Dziwna laska. Nastasia: Specyficzna jest. Nie ufam jej, była wczoraj nieźle chamska. Zach: Jak prawie każdy w naszym towarzystwie. xD Nastasia: No tak. Shelley (PZ): Przychodzę do nich z propozycją sojuszu, a oni mnie kompletnie zlali. Poszukam innych, bo ta dwójka woli raczej tylko siebie nawzajem. Papużki nierozłączki. -.- Nastasia (PZ): Specjalnie ją spławiłam, bo po wczorajszym będę zachowywała do niej dystans. Mam uczulenie na wredne szmaty, także niech lepiej się pilnuje, jeżeli nie chce nas szybko opuścić. Willa, Pokój Zielonych Drużyna przeciwna jadła śniadanie, Brittnay znajdowała się w łazience i chciała przemyć sobie twarz. Przy stole zabrakło również Tiny, która postanowiła zrobić coś bardziej ambitnego. Brittnay: Ale denerwują mnie ci ludzie… głównie ta paniusia z krótkimi, niebieskimi włosami. Od razu widać, że to będzie denerwujący babochłop, pewnie taki sam jak beznadziejna Jo. Nie znoszę jej, a najgorsze, że trafiło to coś do drużyny, w której ja jestem. Chciała umyć ręce i spojrzała się na mydło. Miało zapach cytrusowy. Nie wzbudziło w oczach dziewczyny żadnego podejrzenia, a Brit nacisnęła otwór. Ku jej zdziwieniu nie wyleciało mydło, a perfumy. Nie byłoby w tym nic strasznego, gdyby nie fakt, że dziewczyna podniosła wcześniej ten kosmetyk, który znajdował się blisko jej oczu. Perfumy wleciały do jej oczu, podrażniając je. Brittnay wydobyła z siebie głośny, przeraźliwy pisk. Krzyki przerwały ucztę. Clementine: Pójdę zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Pospiesznie udała się w kierunku toalety, gdzie zastała tylko Brittnay, rozpaczliwie przemywającą oczy i śmiejącą się z niej Tinę, która stała na progu. Clementine: Czemu się z niej śmiejesz? Ja nie widzę w tym nic zabawnego. Tina: Każda porażka pustaka to powód do śmiechu. xDDD Clementine: A wiesz przynajmniej co jej się stało? Tina dumnie opowiada jej o kawale, w którym mydło miało główną rolę. Clementine: Żałosne. Gdyby ktoś ci tak zrobił, nie miałabyś do śmiechu ;) Tina: Jeśli uważasz, że będę bezkarnie pozwalała się jej wyzywać, dziewczynko, to masz problem. Clementine: Słuchaj. Nie dziewczynko, bo mentalnie widać, że jestem od ciebie mądrzejsza. Nie wierzę, że pozwalasz jeszcze sobie na tak kiepskie żarty. Tina wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi zadowolona, trącając dodatkowo łokciem Clementine. Ta tylko na nią warknęła. Clementine (PZ): Biedna Brittnay, musi zadawać się z tak ułomną osobą, jaką jest Tina. Miejmy nadzieję, że ta debilka i mnie nie zrobi krzywdy. Trzeba się będzie pilnować. Tina (PZ): Tutaj to już się odegrać nie można, bo “wszechwiedzące” dziecko wie najlepiej… ;-;. Jak uważa się za świetną obrończynię uciśnionych, to ona pomyliła wolontariat z reality show. Tu jest zasadnicza różnica, tutaj nie ma normalnych rozwiązań, bo każdemu tutaj chodzi po głowie wygrana. A tak poza tym to już widzę, jak Clementine odbiera 250.000$, jeśli jakimś cudem wygra. xD Miley i Stewart skończyli jeść śniadanie. Miley zaprosiła Stewarta na ubocze. Miley: Słuchaj… Ty nie lubisz mnie, a ja nie chcę ciebie znać, jednak co ty powiesz na sojusz? Stewart zauważył, że Miley nie żartuje, a swoją ofertę kieruje bardzo uważnie. Stewart: Z takim tekstem to na pewno będziesz przekonująca… xD Miley zamachnęła się, by uderzyć go w twarz, jednak poczęła się wahać. Miley: Ty mnie podrywasz? ._. Stewart: Żałosna to ty nie jesteś, najgorsza również nie. Miley (PZ): Widzę to tak, Brittnay i Stewart będą mi się bez przerwy podlizywać, fascynujące ;-;. No trudno, w międzyczasie będę miała na oku inne osoby, a na razie dwa dodatkowe głosy na innych idiotów będą potrzebne. Zamierzam wprowadzić tę grę na nowy poziom. I tu nie chodzi o alkohol, spokojnie. Willa, Salon Don zwołał zawodników do salonu. Don: Dzień dobry miłośnicy kasy! Czy jesteście gotowi na dzisiejsze wyzwanie? Luis: Na cholerę się pytasz, skoro odpowiedź jest oczywista? Don: Żeby popatrzeć sobie na wasze zmierzłe miny, ot co. Vuchir: Nie doczekasz się. XD Don: W tym sezonie kapitanowie drużyn będą losowani komputerowo. Na kogo wypadnie, będzie dowodzić. Oczywiście kapitan wygranego zespołu zostaje płatnikiem, a przegranych - jego czek ląduje od razu w skrzynce. Clementine: Wiemy to. Don zmarszczył brwi. Don: Możesz przestać się wtrącać w to, co mówię? Clementine przewróciła oczami. Beverly zirytowało zachowanie nastolatki. Beverly: Możesz przestać młoda? Clementine: Nie żadna młoda, jestem dojrzalsza od ciebie, co widać po twoim wczorajszym zachowaniu. Beverly: Masz na oko 13 lat i uważasz się za taką dojrzałą? Nie rób z siebie idiotki. Clementine: To ty się tu zachowujesz, jak idiotka. Beverly: Szacunku do starszych to ciebie nie nauczyli? Czyli nie jesteś wcale taka dojrzała, jak myślałaś. ;) Nastasia: Obie skończcie pieprzyć. Don: Halo. Beverly: A ty w co się wpierdalasz? Zaczepki szukasz? Nastasia: Skąd… denerwują mnie takie spiny o nic. Rzucacie się na siebie jak widły w gnoju. Ogarnąć się, już. Miley: A weź zamknij pysk, obciągaro, w końcu coś ciekawego się tu dzieje. Nastasia podeszła do Miley i kopnęła ją w kostkę. Miley: AŁA!!! POJEBAŁO CIĘ KRETYNKO?! Nastasia: To za nazwanie mnie obciągarą, marna dziwko. Don: CISZA. Pora wylosować kapitanów. Złoci, u was szefem będzie dzisiaj… … … Boomer! Boomer: Uuu… jestem gotowa. Boomer (PZ): Postaram się poprowadzić zespół do zwycięstwa. Don: Cieszę się. Teraz Zieloni. U was kapitanem zostanie dziś… … … Luis. Luis: No spoko, pasuje mi to. Luis (PZ): Żebyśmy tylko nie zjebali. XD Don: Teraz zapraszam was, jak to zwykle, na pierwsze zespołowe wyzwanie! Jedziemy na halę sportową do miasta. Uczestnicy wybrali się busami do hali sportowej położonej niedaleko willi. Wyzwanie Wszyscy znajdują się przed wielką halą sportową. Igor: Co my będziemy robić, Don? Don: Raczej, co wy będziecie. Widzicie przed sobą deski surfingowe? Brittnay: Idiota. Gdzie mam ci na niej surfować, jak nie ma wody? Miley: Wodę to masz zamiast mózgu, tępaku. ;-; Brittnay: Trochę szacunku do mnie! Miley wzruszyła ramionami. Tina: Weź nie słuchaj tej lafiryndy, bo jeszcze szybciej stąd odpadniesz. ;p Brittnay: Spie… Tina zamknęła jej usta. Tina: Dokończ, a ja osobiście przypilnuję, że podczas deportacji z Meksyku do Kanady będziesz mieszkała pod lotniskiem bez żadnego dowodu osobistego ani ciuchów. ;) Miley: Ależ ty groźna się zrobiłaś… banda patologicznych debilek. To wiecie co macie zrobić? Tina: Ignorować ciebie? Wow, zrobię to od teraz. :))) Miley pokazała jej środkowy palec. Stewart: Przebieramy się w stroje kąpielowe? ^^ Don: Tia. Stewart i Nastasia ochoczo podchodzą do swoich plecaków, aby się przebrać. Nastasia (PZ): Nigdy się tak nie posiadałam z radości. Uwaga, seksowna bielizna do pływania wchodzi w ruch, chyba się przebiorę za namiętną ratowniczkę, a jak duzi chłopcy wpadną do wody, to będę ich onieśmielać <33333. Boomer (PZ): Widzę to bardzo źle, a nawet tragicznie. :/ Nie umiem surfować, co dopiero pływać, jak przypadkiem się stąd ześlizgnę… o matko, jeszcze pamiętam, jak byłam na skateparku, to złamałam obie ręce bo spadłam przypadkowo z dużej wysokości… Wszyscy stoją już w strojach kąpielowych, chłopacy nie mogli oderwać wzroku od zabójczego wyglądu Nastasii, nie raz wzdychali na jej widok. Miley zrobiła się zazdrosna o powodzenie konkurentki. Miley: Suka. Nastasia: Miło mi suko, ja jestem Nastasia :). Clementine: Obie jesteście niepoważne, to niestety nie jest infolinia seksualna, a program, który oglądają dzieci. Tina: Bez komentarza. Clementine: Twoja fryzura jest bez komentarza, reszta i te twoje żałosne dowcipy, na przykład ten z mydłem, które podmieniłaś, to dopiero było bez komentarza. Brittnay: Zaraz! Odwróciła się do nich w stringach. Brittnay: To nie jest mój strój kąpielowy! To strój służącej! Tina wybuchnęła śmiechem. Clementine (PZ): Są tu jakieś normalne dziewczyny, które biorą udział w tym programie czy jestem jedyna tutaj ze zdrowym rozsądkiem? Don: Skoro wszyscy już są… Zabrakło jednej osoby. Był to Stewart, ubrany w czarne bokserki. Większość dziewczyn nie mogło oderwać oczu od jego boskiego ciała i niesamowitych pośladków. Clementine: Puszczę pawia za moment. ;-; Stewart: Eee tam, mała jesteś, to się nie znasz. Zaczął ruszać mięśniami pośladkowymi. Większość dziewczyn musiała wyjąć albo wachlarze, albo stać w miejscu i wzdychać. Clementine (PZ): Niech mu rozłożą jeszcze nogi, słyszałam, że to ulubiona scena dla prostytutek. Clementine: Jesteście puste i nie szanujecie siebie, jeśli tak się w tej chwili prezentujecie. Tina: Głodnemu chleb na myśli, ja tam myślałam tylko o rywalizacji, a nie o tym, co sądzisz o tyłku jednego z chłopaków. Clementine: Właśnie to powiedziałaś. Tina: Straszne, pozwij mnie za to. xD Don: Znowu kontynuujecie? Miley również zagapiła się na ciało Stewarta. Rhett przewrócił tylko oczami. Rhett: Typowy amator. Zach: Również się z tym zgodzę ;d. Ja tam jestem modelem. Rhett: Ooo, nieźle, a w jakiej branży głównie? Zach: Pracuję dla największych marek, niedługo już podpisuję nową umowę z Reserved :D Rhett: Gratuluję. Zach: Dzięki ;) Rhett: Masz spoko laskę. Sorry, że się pytam tak oficjalnie, ale wy na serio jesteście w otwartym związku? Zach: Powiem to tak, stary. Klepnął go po ramieniu. Zach: Jeśli to ją uszczęśliwia, czemu mam jej to zabraniać? Nie czuję się zdradzony, wiem, że to sprawia jej przyjemność. Wiem też, że pewnego dnia jej się to znudzi. Znam ją nie od dzisiaj, jesteśmy parą od trzech lat. Rhett: Cieszę się, że jesteś wobec niej taki uczynny. A ona wobec ciebie? Zach: Kocham ją, głównie za to, że jest rozrywkową laską, nie jest sztywna, ale zawsze gotowa na wszystko. Podejmuje wiele decyzji, czym zaskakiwała moich ziomków z dzielnicy. Jej ostatni wyczyn to skakanie po dachach, na szczęście nic jej się nie stało, dla mnie to wielka ulga. Rhett odetchnął z wyczuciem. Rhett (PZ): Wiem, że zabrzmię jak chamidło, ale chciałbym się chociaż raz z nią przespać. Wilczek jest napalony, a jak jest napalony, to znaczy że ma nieodpartą potrzebę, chociaż jeśli oni mają świetny związek, nie będę im go psuł przez swoje zapędy. Beverly jest za to spoko, ma dystans i umie przywalić. ;) Don: Czas na krótkie wyjaśnienie zasad. Stoicie na deskach, ja włączę falowanie. Fale będą coraz to większe, aż wszyscy lub prawie wszyscy spadną. Drużyna, której wszyscy członkowie znajdą się w wodzie - przegra, a jej płatnik automatycznie będzie zagrożony. Luis: Zamierzam wygrać to wyzwanie. Nie spaprajcie tego, mordki. Stewart: Tylko ty możesz to spaprać, łamago. Luis: Lepiej uważaj na słowa, panie atencjuszu. I załóż na siebie coś innego, bo ci widać. Stewart: Chyba tobie. Na ten tekst drużyny parsknęły śmiechem. Boomer (PZ): Jakie to było żałosne, hah… Stewart (PZ): Byli pod wrażeniem mojego pocisku na tego palanta, wiadomka. Zawodnicy stoją już na deskach surfingowych. Don włącza falowanie. Don: Pamiętajcie, kto spadnie, odpadnie! Tina: No to żeś rym dojebał. Brawo. XD Miley: Utkaj dziurę, idiotko. Tina: Leję na ciebie, szloro. Clementine: Patologia. Stewart: Z ciebie jest. Boom! Clementine (PZ): A na to już zabrakło mi słów… poważnie? x_x Miko: Boomer! Popatrz tylko na mnie! Podoba ci się mój kaloryfer? Boomer: Jakbym jeszcze miała co podziwiać… Miko: No pewnie! Chcesz zobaczyć coś więcej? :D Boomer: Że co? Miko (PZ): Już chyba wiem, co Boomer chce zobaczyć! Jestem w pełni gotów, żeby się przed nią obnażyć! <3 Miko zdejmuje swoje kąpielówki i wymachuje nimi przed Boomer. Dziewczyna z szoku i zażenowania potknęła się i spadła do wody. Boomer: Nosz cholera jasna! ;-; Miko (PZ): Zrobiłem na niej takie wrażenie, że aż spadła z deski! Jestem z siebie dumny! <3 Boomer (PZ): Mam tego po kokardę… Miko - masz mój głos, jeśli tylko przegramy. Fuuu… x_x Vuchir: Urgh… kolo, ubierz się. x_x Miko: No w sumie, skoro Boomer już wystarczająco się zachwyciła… okej! Fale robią się coraz większe. Miko próbując włożyć gatki, potyka się i wpada do wody. Jego kąpielówki lądują na głowie Miley, która zaczyna piszczeć i również wlatuje pośród fale. Miley: KURWA! TY MAŁY ZBOCZONY OBESRAŃCU!!! ZAPŁACISZ MI ZA TO!!!! Miko: Przepraszam, nie chciałem! Wszyscy zaczęli śmiać się z sytuacji. Don: Ach… dla takich chwil warto jednak prowadzić ten program! :p Nastasia: A wy mówicie, że ja jestem niewyżyta… XDDDDD Rhett: Ty w pozytywnym znaczeniu, haha! Nastasia: No ba, za to ten mały jest jakiś upośledzony chyba. Brittnay: Ty też jesteś upośledzona, w dodatku sztuczna i wyzywająca. Pozazdrościć tylko takiej zdzirze. ;’) Nastasia: Po pierwsze dziewczynko, jesteś ubrana bardziej wyzywająco ode mnie i nie wmówisz nam, że tak nie jest. Po drugie, jak chcesz się kłócić, to o poważne tematy, a teraz zamknij się i mnie nie wkurwiaj szlaufie. Brittnay: A żeby ktoś ci kija w dupę wsadził. Albo nie, żebyś się chujem swojego Zachusia udławiła. :) Zach: Ej, ej… mnie w te wasze spiny nie mieszaj, mała. Nastasia: Zostaw mojego chłopa w spokoju, bo ci nogi z dupy powyrywam. Ogarnij się, serio. Brittnay chciała jej odpowiedzieć, ale wpadła do wody. Nastasia (PZ): I dobrze tak tej cnotce. Będę szczęśliwa, jeśli ona też szybko stąd zniknie. Brittnay (PZ): Zapłaci mi za to, wezmę się za nią niedługo. Shelley: Wrzućcie wszyscy na luz, bosh... Don zwiększa fale. Don: No już! Spadajcie! Stewart: Jak spadnę, to cię zabiję! Don: Za takie groźby mogę cię zdyskwalifikować, wiesz o tym, co nie? ;) Stewart chciał mu odpowiedzieć, ale Clementine mu przerwała. Clementine: Zamilcz. Tina: Wow, młoda wreszcie zaczęła mówić sensownie… Clementine: Nikt cię o zdanie nie prosił, też się przymknij. Igor, Zach, George i Vuchir wpadli do wody. George: Cholerka… Igor: Niefart, heh. Nastasia: Wygram to dla nas Zachuś! <3 Zach: Dasz radę kochanie! <3 Don: Mamy sytuację 4-4. U Zielonych walczą jeszcze Clementine, Luis, Stewart i Tina. W zespole Złotych natomiast szansę mają nadal Beverly, Nastasia, Rhett i Shelley. Robi się ciekawie! Rhett: Ciekawie to dopiero będzie, gdy już wygramy! Dawać laseczki, surfujemy po zwycięstwo! :D Beverly: Robimy co w naszej mocy, staram się, doceń to. xD Rhett: Doceniam. :p Stewart: Zamknijcie ryje, nie dajecie mi się skupić! -,- Rhett: Te, a chcesz dostać w pysk? Beverly: Pluję na ciebie i twoje odzywki mięśniaku. c: Stewart pokazuje jej środkowy palec. Clementine: Bardzo dojrzałe… Clementine (PZ): Dalej nie wierzycie, że jestem tu najbardziej ogarnięta i dojrzała ze wszystkich? Rhett spadł z deski, tuż za nim poleciała również Tina. Tina: Kurde! Peszek… ;d Brittnay: A nie sabotażyk przypadkiem? ;’) Tina: Nie zniżam się do takich marnych, nędznych sztuczek. Zachowuję jeszcze jakiś poziom. Clementine: Szczerze w to wątpię. Tina: A ciebie nikt się o opinię nie pytał. Lepiej skup się na utrzymaniu równowagi na desce. Tina (PZ): Coraz bardziej irytuje mnie ta cała Clem. Udaje poukładaną i dojrzałą, a jestem pewna, że to jakaś dwulicowa latawica. Następna do kolekcji. Pozostała szóstka nadal radzi sobie w wyzwaniu. Luis (PZ): Nie powiem, idzie mi coraz lepiej. Nastasia spogląda się na Dona, który coś majstruje przy wahadle. Nastasia: Co robisz? Don spogląda tylko na dziewczynę i się uśmiecha. Po chwili zawodnicy mają do czynienia z wielkimi turbulencjami. Don: Za długo to trwa moim zdaniem, a jak tam z wami? Beverly upada. Beverly: A zajebiście wręcz… :d Rhett: Nic ci nie jest? Podchodzi do Beverly. Beverly: Spoko. Zabierz tę łapę ode mnie. Nic mi nie jest, nie umieram. xD Nastasia: Tak trzymać. xD Spogląda na Shelley. Ta marszczy brwi. Nastasia: Wygląda na to, że zostałyśmy same tutaj przeciwko tej trójce. Shelley ma wywalone na Nastasię i ignoruje ją. Nastasia: Nah, nadal się wściekasz za tę sytuację z rana? Rety. Jaki ten człowiek musi być zawzięty... Shelley jedynie warknęła na nią. Clementine: Nie chce z tobą rozmawiać, nie widzisz? >_> Nastasia: Nie wtrącaj się w sprawy innych, kochana. Clementine: Nie jestem kochana, więc lepiej uważaj, do kogo to mówisz. Nastasia wybuchnęła dziwnym śmiechem, a następnie dalej starała się nie upaść. Niestety, Shelley straciła równowagę, przez co spadła. Kiedy była już w wodzie, zauważyła, że rozmazała się na twarzy i zaczęła narzekać. Shelley: Jezus Maria, mój makijaż… wyglądam jak jakaś tania, puszczalska, którą ktoś “zgwałcił”. Brittnay: Ty przecież zawsze tak wyglądałaś ;’) Nastasia nie przejęła się malkontentką i postanowiła ją lekko ogarnąć. Nastasia: Jak to sama mówisz, “wrzuć na luz”. xD Shelley: Spieprzaj, babo. Nastasia: A jednak się odezwałaś do mnie, o dziwo. Shelley przewróciła oczami. Shelley (PZ): Głupia locha… zaczynam powoli tracić do niej nerwy. Clementine nagle zrobiła “przewrotkę” i wylądowała w wodzie. Clementine: Co to było? :O Tina: Nie słyszałaś, że podczas trzęsienia ziemi chowa się głowę, a nie stoi prosto? Wskazuje im na pozostałą trójkę, która nadal schylała głowę. Clementine: Żal… >_> Nastasia nadal wytrwale utrzymywała się na desce. Stewart zaczął mieć problemy, jednak szybko udało mi się odzyskać równowagę. Natomiast Luis kichnął, przez co poślizgnął się i zleciał. Luis: Kurde bele… zawsze w najgorszym momencie mnie coś złapie. xD Stewart: Zobaczymy, czy będzie ci tak wesoło, gdy przegramy i będziesz zagrożony. Luis: Zejdź ze mnie, człowieku. Stewart pokazał mu fuck’a. Stewart (PZ): Pastwienie się nad takim jełopem to czysta przyjemność. ^^ Luis (PZ): Ja mu w końcu przywalę, sam się o to prosi… -.- Wyzwanie trwa. Nastasia i Stewart bardzo umiejętnie surfują. Chłopak zdecydował się zdekonspirować swoją byłą znajomą. Stewart: Laska, zostaliśmy tylko my ;). Pamiętasz może tę zagrożoną dwójkę w Powrocie na wyspę Wawanakwa? Nastasia: Kto by nie pamiętał tej twojej szybkiej eliminacji? W pełni zasłużona. Stewart wypina jej język. Nastasia: Po raz kolejny nie masz argumentów. Ty to chyba lubisz podrywać dziewczyny i mocno od nich obrywać, co nie? Wait… Tylko nie to… :d Nagle dziewczyna dostaje bólu żołądka, przez co chwyta się za brzuch i wypada z deski. Zieloni wiwatują. Stewart również jest zadowolony. Don: Z przyjemnością ogłaszam, że to Zieloni wygrywają pierwsze drużynowe wyzwanie!!! Złoci spuszczają głowy. Nastasia dopłynęła do brzegu i zrobiła minę męczennicy. Nastasia (PZ): Akurat, kiedy byłam O KROK od zwycięstwa, złapał mnie cholerny ból brzucha… ja to mam jednak pecha. Co do Stewarta… głupi ma zawsze szczęście. >_> Stewart (PZ): I kto jest mistrzem? JA! Teraz żądam szacunku od tych lamusów. B) Don: Drużyno Zielonych, gratuluję zwycięstwa. Być może to będzie oznaczało, że czeka was dobra passa przez ten sezon. Shelley zaczęła sarkastycznie bić mu brawa. Obyło to się bez żadnych komentarzy. Don: Luis, ponieważ jesteś kapitanem zespołu, zostajesz płatnikiem i to ty zdecydujesz o eliminacji jednej osoby z przeciwnej drużyny. Co do was, Złoci, jesteście oficjalnymi przegranymi. Boomer, ponieważ jesteś kapitanką, trafiasz automatycznie na obrady. Będziecie jeszcze musieli wybrać dwójkę. A, jeszcze jedna rzecz. Nastasia, z uwagi na to, że byłaś “najmocniejszym” zawodnikiem w przegranej drużynie, otrzymujesz Złotą Kłódkę! Oznacza to, że dzisiaj nie można oddać na ciebie żadnego głosu! W przeciwieństwie do niektórych dziewczyn Nastasia ucieszyła się z tej wiadomości. Nastasia (PZ): Great. Wychodzi na to, że nie jestem aż takim pechowcem :D Willa Zawodnicy wrócili do willi. Kilka osób brało prysznic, inni poszli do kuchni zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia. Zach zrobił Nastasii rumianek i dwie kromki z masłem, które zaniósł. Zach: Bardzo proszę, rumianek powinien ci pomóc. Nastasia: Dziękuję, jesteś taki kochany. <3 Zach: Od czegoś mnie przecież masz, heh. Pocałował ją w czoło. Następnie przykrył ją kocem i poszedł oglądać telewizję. Zach: Zawołaj mnie, jak będziesz czegoś potrzebowała. Nastasia: Oczywiście. ^^ Nastasia wzięła pierwszą kromkę i zaczęła ją jeść. Shelley nadal patrzyła na nią z wilczym spojrzeniem. Nastasia: Musisz mnie tak obserwować? Czuję się niekomfortowo… >_> Shelley: Od czegoś mam oczy. Możesz sobie iść, jeśli ci nie pasuje moje towarzystwo. Nastasia czuje się osaczona obecnością Shelley. Nastasia: Wybacz, za bardzo źle się czuję. ;) Shelley ignorowała złe samopoczucie Nastasii. Shelley: O jejciu, tak mi przykro… :’) Shelley (PZ): Niech boli, oby tak szybko jej nie przeszło. To kara za rano. Każdy ze mną powinien założyć sojusz. -.- Nastasia (PZ): Ta laska to jakieś utrapienie… W międzyczasie w zespole Zielonych panował bardzo harmonijny nastrój. Wszyscy cieszyli się ze zwycięstwa, ale nie z tego, jak reagował na nie Stewart. Chłopak czuł się pewniej, niż zwykle. Stewart: Skoro dzięki mnie żadne z nas nie odpadnie, chcę za chwilę jakiś masaż. Luis, Tina i Miley wybuchnęli śmiechem. Tina: Może jeszcze ci loda zrobić, co? XDDDDDD Stewart: Jasne. Najlepiej niech truskawkowy będzie. ;) Tina nadal głośno się śmiała. Vuchira zemdliło. Vuchir (PZ): A właśnie miałem ochotę na lody truskawkowe… moment, dlaczego właściwie mam takie skojarzenia? O_O Tina (PZ): Może się trochę z niego pośmieję? Co mi szkodzi. Tina: O jasne, nasz panie i władco. W pełni zasłużyłeś na masaże, może jeszcze chciałbyś jakiś deser do spożycia? Stewart: Hmm… może niech będzie sałatka owocowa. Dawno nie jadłem. Przynajmniej do czegoś mi się przydasz. Tina postanowiła dosypać do sałatki proszku na przeczyszczenie. Clementine do niej podeszła i zagryzła zęby. Tina (PZ): Heheszki… xDD Clementine: Co ty tutaj kombinujesz? Tina: Lepiej, aby nie było to w twoim interesie, koleżanko. Clementine: Nie jestem twoją koleżanką, panno furiatko. Tina: W takim razie radzę ci się odsunąć, bo po rączkach dostaniesz. Clementine zmarszczyła brwi i odeszła. Clementine (PZ): Nie będę się z nikim biła. Nie mój poziom. Tina (PZ): Cwaniara młoda… czyj to genialny pomysł, aby małolata brała udział w takim programie? Clementine (PZ): Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to sama widziałam już wiele “ekscytujących” doświadczeń w tym programie. Zachowuję się milion razy lepiej niż ta banda ćpunów czy alkoholików. Program musi wreszcie przecież wygrać normalna osoba, nie laska z wibratorem lub jakaś irytująca wojowniczka, która zniszczyła rzeczy innych i oczekuje Telekamery za popis życia. Jeszcze winę zwaliła na jakąś niewinną osobę, pluję na takie fałszywe bohaterki. W tym czasie Zach oglądał telewizję. Boomer rozmawiała z nim, co denerwowało siedzącego obok Miko. Boomer: Jakie właściwie seriale lubisz? Zach: Najbardziej te kryminalne albo science-fiction. Boomer: Ja lubię komedie, sensacyjne, thrillery i nieco romansów. Miko: Hej, Boomer! Ja też lubię komedie! Jesteśmy do siebie podobni! <3 Boomer zauważyła chłopaka i przewróciła oczami. Boomer (PZ): Znów się przypałętał ten karypel… >_> Miko nie odpuszczał. Miko: Przełączysz to badziewie? Wszyscy wiemy, że to Patricia jest wmieszana w tę sprawę. Wziął pilota i przełączył go… na “różowy kanał”. Boomer miała odruch wymiotny, kiedy zobaczyła pierwszą scenę. Zach od razu wyłączył telewizor. Zach: Dobry pomysł, żeby sobie przemyć oczy. Dzięki, Miko. Zach wstał i ruszył do łazienki. Miko uśmiechnął się i zalotnie trzepotał oczami. Sytuacja dla Boomer była bardzo niewygodna. Miała ochotę na ucieczkę, ale nagle Miko złapał jej rękę. Miko (PZ): To mam gogusia z głowy, pora na mój urok osobisty. ^^ Boomer “przez przypadek” pacnęła go w brzuch, ten jej oddał, bo pomyślał, że to jest zabawa. Zirytowana zrzuciła go z łóżka. Boomer: Mam ci przeliterować, że N-I-E C-H-C-Ę Z T-O-B-Ą R-O-Z-M-A-W-I-A-Ć? Nagle ruszyła oburzona tą przedziwną sytuacją do łazienki. Miko uśmiechnął się do niej. Miko (PZ): Droczy się… lubię to. <3 Boomer (PZ): Skaranie boskie z tym nieznośnym, małym gnojkiem… Oby jego eliminacja poprawiła mi humor. ;-; Stewart zjadł sałatkę i poczuł, że coś go rusza. Tina jest dumna ze swojego planu. Udawała pogodną. Stewart: Co to… Ruszył pędem do łazienki. Tina zaczęła się śmiać, podobnie jak Luis i Igor. Luis: Ma za swoje :) Igor (PZ): To było całkiem zabawne, haha! Clementine spojrzała się bardzo dziwnie na trójkę. Clementine: Debile. Niedojrzali kretyni. Clementine (PZ): Igor zdążył mnie zdenerwować tym śmiechem… :’). Teraz to już nie mam żadnego sojusznika. Coś trzeba będzie wymyślić, inaczej stracę sporo psychiki i cierpliwości do takich błaznów. Zach wyszedł z łazienki. Stewart wreszcie mógł sobie ulżyć. Zdjął spodnie, bokserki i zaczął się załatwiać. Widział, że ktoś nagle uchylił drzwi i rzucił swoimi spodniami na osobę, która miała zamiar wejść do łazienki. Była to Boomer, która od razu zaczęła piszczeć. Zdejmując z siebie część garderoby, zaczęła wymiotować od zapachu odchodów. Wtedy przybiegło kilkoro innych zawodników. Brittnay, Miley, Shelley, Zach i Luis wybuchnęli śmiechem. Tinie poleciały łzy ze śmiechu, widząc zajście. Boomer (PZ): Najgorsze... przeżycie... w programie. Fuj, to była najohydniejsza rzecz, jaką dzisiaj widziałam. A dodatkowo jeszcze musiałam patrzeć na fajfusa tego szczyla… Masakra. Stewart (PZ): Masz ode mnie w ryj, Tina. >:( Zajebię ci tak mocno, że sama się obsrasz z bólu. ;) Tina (PZ): Nie mogę, za chwilę sama popuszczę! Ahahahaha! Stewart: WYPIERDALAĆ WSZYSCY, NATYCHMIAST!!! Wszyscy wybiegają na rozkaz Stewarta. Wow, to był pierwszy rozkaz, który został przez nich wykonany. Rhett: A tam co się dzieje? Dzikie orgie? xD Beverly: Obstawiam, że coś wystrzałowego. George: Larmo stulecia… Luis: To tylko Stewart z biegunką i wymiotująca Boomer. Nic takiego. xD Clementine: WOW. To jest takie śmieszne, że ktoś załatwia swoje potrzeby, bo jakaś idiotka dorzuciła proszek na przeczyszczenie? Mówi to koleś, który nigdy nie popuścił w spodnie. Vuchir: Środki na przeczyszczenie? Serio? :P Tina: Przepraszam, ale jego zachowanie doprowadzało wszystkich do szału. Ma za swoje. George: W sumie to prawda, idiota z niego. Clementine: Twoje też, ale nikt nie postanowił na ciebie się zlać… -,- Tina wiedziała, że w tej sytuacji ma przewagę i postanowiła ją wykorzystać, denerwujając małolatę. Tina: Najwidoczniej nie doprowadzam ludzi do furii… ;) Clementine wzięła głęboki oddech i wytężyła swój wzrok na żartownisię. Clementine: Niektórych do gorączki. ;) Tina: To wynocha spać, bachorze. Clementine: Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać, szajbusko. ;-; Beverly: Czegoś tutaj nie rozumiem… on może innych krytykować i wkurwiać, a gdy ktoś mu dał nauczkę, to ty masz o to pretensje? Dziewczynko… bez komentarza. Beverly (PZ): Co za idiotka, ja pierdolę. XDDD Clementine: Ciebie ktoś prosił o zdanie? A tak w ogóle to nie mogę patrzeć na te twoje wstrętne tatuaże. Beverly: Kwestia wyglądu to nie jest coś, co możesz publicznie komentować. Nastasia zeszła na dół. Od razu poczuła unoszący się w powietrzu zapach rozwolnienia. Nastasia: CO TO… JEZUS…. FUUUUUUU!!! Zach: Wracaj do łóżka, skarbie. :/ Nastasia pobiegła do góry, po drodze kilka razy jej się odbiło, próbowała wstrzymać oddech. Nastasia (PZ): Matko Święta… czy wszyscy mają problemy z żołądkiem po tym wyzwaniu? FUJ! Zach (PZ): Najgorsze jest to, że wszystkie odświeżacze powietrza zostały w miejscu skażonym… mam na myśli łazienkę. Ja chyba dzisiaj daruję sobie kąpiel. Skarbiec Drużyna Złotych weszła. Każdy rozejrzał się dookoła pomieszczenia. Don: Witam szanownych państwa, rozpoczynamy pierwsze nominacje w tym sezonie. Chwilka… jest was siódemka, brakuje jednej osoby. Wchodzi Boomer ze szklanką coli. Boomer: Zdaje mi się, że pomyliłam skarbiec z magazynem. Przypadkowo rozlała colę. Don zmarszczył brwi. Boomer: Ale jestem niezdarna, no trudno. Miko, posprzątasz? xD Miko: Jasne :DDDD Zdjął koszulkę i zaczął wycierać plamę. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Miko: No co? Shelley: Gówno. Boomer znowu zrobiło się niedobrze. Boomer: Nie, błagam, niech ktoś dzisiaj nic nie mówi już o fekaliach. George po chwili zdecydował się powiedzieć Miko, co sądzi o jego końskich zalotach. George: To, że dajesz się wykorzystywać. Te twoje nieudolne próby poderwania Boomer… >_> Miko: Masz jakiś problem do mnie?! Chcesz dostać w ryj?! George zaśmiał się. Shelley zaczęła buczeć. Nastasia: Siedź cicho. George: Ależ proszę, pokaż co potrafisz. Miko podbiega do niego i popchnął go używając do tego całej swojej siły. George nawet nie drgnął. Miko się zaczerwienił. Boomer przewróciła oczami. Boomer: Och, no błagam… przejdźmy do rzeczy. Don? DON! Don czytał jakąś gazetę i po krzyku Boomer od razu zareagował. Don: Już skończyliście? Boomer: Tak… głosujemy? Don: Każdy chyba zna zasady. Jeżeli chcecie nominować kogoś, podnieście rękę, gdy usłyszycie jego/jej imię. Boomer, ponieważ byłaś kapitanem - twój czek automatycznie trafia do kasy pancernej. Wrzucił jej czek do skrzynki. Don: Wybierzcie jeszcze dwójkę. Macie na to 15 minut. Start. Boomer: Dobra, Don omówił pokrótce zasady, więc nie będę przedłużała. Kto jest za nominowaniem Beverly? Nikt nie podnosi ręki. Boomer: George? Miko podnosi rękę (1 głos). Boomer: Kto jest za wyrzuceniem Miko? Wszyscy podnoszą rękę, w tym Boomer. (7 głosów). Miko jest zszokowany. Miko: Dlaczego? :( Boomer ignoruje chłopaka, ten jednak jej ciągle przeszkadza. Boomer: Kto jest przeciwko Nastasii? Shelley i Miko podnoszą rękę. Nastasia jest zdziwiona. Nastasia: A nie dostałam Złotej Kłódki? Beverly: Właśnie? xD Shelley zmarszczyła brwi. Shelley: To po jaką cholerę Boomer wymawia jej imię? Boomer zorientowała się, że popełniła błąd. Boomer: Wybaczcie, takie małe niedopatrzenie z mojej strony. Pomyłki zdarzają się każdemu. Shelley chrząka. Shelley: Dokładnie... ;_;. Tak jak tobie, kiedy pomyliłaś skarbiec z magazynem. Khe-khe… Boomer nie zwracała uwagi na prowokacje Shelley. Boomer: Kto jest za Rhettem? Cisza. Boomer: Kto jest za eliminacją Shelley? Tylko Nastasia podnosi rękę. Czuje się trochę niezręcznie z panującą sytuacją. Nastasia (PZ): Boomer? Kochanie? :d Boomer: I kto jest za eliminacją Zacha? Boomer, Miko i Shelley podnoszą rękę. (3 głosy) Zach: A ja to za co? ;-; Boomer: Wybacz. >_> Shelley: No więc mamy wybraną dwójkę. DON, DAWAJ ICH CZEKI. Don: Dobra, czyli Zach. Wrzucił jego czek do skrzynki. Zach nieco się zmartwił. Zach (PZ): Ale chyba nie odpadnę, co nie? :/ Don: I Miko. Wrzucił jego czek. Chłopiec był smutny. Miko (PZ): Za co?! Za co, Boomer?! :( Don: Pora zaprosić przeciwiników i Luisa. Wchodzą Zieloni. Don: Luis, oto trzy zagrożone eliminacją osoby, które pojadą z tobą na obrady. Luis (PZ): Shelley? Don: Boomer, ale to wiadomo. Luis: Okej. Don: Miko. Luis (PZ): To akurat mnie nie dziwi. Don: I Zach. Nastasia: CO KURWA?! Shelley: Gówno kurwa. Boomer zwymiotowała jej na buty. Shelley się zbulwersowała. Boomer (PZ): Ostrzegałam. Shelley: Będziesz mi pucować te buty, masz pojęcie jakie były drogie? >:( Boomer: Przecież mówiłam, żeby nikt nie mówił nic o fecesach. Obrady Luis, Zach, Boomer i Miko znajdują się na obradach. Luis wybiera bar z drinkami. Luis: Lubicie drinki? Zach: Kto by ich nie lubił? Boomer: Ja. :d Niechętnie wzdycha i spogląda na otoczenie. Mimo tego, że tutaj sprzedaje się alkohol, to miejsce wyglądało naprawdę sympatycznie. Wszędzie pozajmowane stoły, ale jednak jakaś większa grupka po chwili opuściła pomieszczenie, a cała czwórka zajęła ich miejsca. Luis: Rozumiem, że ode mnie zależy, kto z was opuści program. Będziecie się bronić? xD Miko: Mnie obroni tylko miłość do Boomer, tylko nie wiem, czemu na mnie zagłosowała :( Boomer postanowiła nic nie mówić. Zach: Generalnie to ktoś się chyba czuje zazdrosny o mój związek z Nastasią, bo dostałem trzy głosy. Boomer nadal nie odezwała się ani słowem. Luis: A ty, młoda, pewnie dlatego, że zostałaś kapitanką? Boomer kiwnęła głową na tak oraz nic nie mówiła w otoczeniu Miko. Miko: Podoba mi się to, jak nic nie mówisz. Jesteś taka niedostępna. B) Luis dziwnie spogląda na chłopaka. Luis (PZ): Ta sytuacja wydaje mi się bardzo dziwna. Już doskonale rozumiem, co Boomer zamierza osiągnąć milczeniem. Nie powiem, jest spoko, bo przynajmniej cierpliwie znosi wszelkie idiotyzmy tego kurdupla. Miko (PZ): Muszę zrobić coś, aby Boomer wreszcie do mnie powiedziała jakieś słowo :P Miko nagle nadepnął butem na nogę Boomer. Ta tylko zaczęła krzyczeć z bólu. Boomer: Przepraszam… Mam go serdecznie dosyć. Może go ktoś stąd wziąć? Zach: Pewnie. Złapał Miko za obie pachy i przeniósł do innego stolika. Rodzina, która widziała to całe zjawisko, zaczęła targać mangowca za uszy. Matka: Niech cię to nauczy szacunku! Jamajczyk wrócił na swoje miejsce i otrzymał swój trunek. Boomer podeszła do kasjera. Boomer: Przepraszam, dostanę wodę? Barman kiwnął jej głową na nie, ta wróciła na miejsce. Boomer (PZ): Mogłam jednak tej Pepsi się napić. Wytrzymam jeszcze do wieczora. Luis nawet nawet mi się podoba. Oby tylko podjął właściwą decyzję. ^^ Luis spoglądał na zagrożoną trójkę. Luis: Otrzymałem liścik, że mogę porozmawiać w cztery oczy z jedna wybraną przez siebie osobą. Wybieram Boomer. Boomer zaczęła rozmowę. Boomer: Dziękuję, że mogę pogadać z tobą, zamiast użerać się z tą przylepą. Jest taki irytujący… Luis: Spoko. Słuchaj, wydajesz mi się naprawdę rozgarnięta, ale jesteś też mocnym przeciwnikiem. Mógłabyś zawiązać ze mną sojusz. Boomer: A co, jeśli bym odmówiła? Luis: Nie będę obijał cię w bawełnę. Wtedy być może się pożegnamy. Chyba nie chcesz wracać do domu tak szybko. Mam rację? Boomer chwilę pomyślała. Boomer: No tak. A masz jeszcze innych sojuszników? Luis: Jestem w trakcie poszukiwań. Będę kompletował mój sojusz. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której to proponuję, zastanów się dobrze. Boomer: No dobrze. Luis: Myślę, że możemy już wracać. Wracają do willi. Boomer (PZ): Zazwyczaj to zagrożeni proponują płatnikowi sojusze, a tu taka niespodzianka. Głęboko się nad tym zastanowię. Fakt, nie chcę odpaść w drugim odcinku, ale sojusz? Już od teraz? Hmm… Luis (PZ): Zobaczymy czy pójdzie na ten układ. Fajna z niej laska. Szkoda byłoby ją eliminować, mając do wyboru Miko czy Zacha. Ceremonia Eliminacji Jest już godzina wieczorna i wszyscy zjawiają się, aby poznać decyzję płatnika. Don: Godzina dwudziesta trzecia. Dzisiaj dowiemy się, kto jako trzeci opuści Totalną Porażkę : I Love Money 3. Luis, oddaję tobie głos. Stewart jest zazdrosny, że to Luis jest płatnikiem i wygrał dla zespołu. Stewart (PZ): Denerwują mnie ci “koledzy z drużyny”. To ja im wygrywam wyzwanie, a jakaś chłopczyca dosypuje mi coś do jedzenia. Następnym razem to zagramy na moich warunkach, słoneczko, więc radzę ci się pilnować. Moje zemsty są doskonałe :) Luis: Jako pierwszego po czek zapraszam Zacha. Zach (PZ): Chwila prawdy. Długo nie gadaliśmy, ale wydaje mi się, że jestem bezpieczny. Oby to przeczucie było prawdziwe. Luis: Jesteś spoko gość, nie zrobiłeś nic za co mógłbym chcieć cię wyeliminować. Odbierz czek. Zach: Dzięki, mordko. Ściskali ręce. Zach poszedł z czekiem do Nastasii i się pocałowali. Rhett przybił z chłopakiem żółwika. Nastasia (PZ): Uff… już się bałam. ^^ Zach (PZ): Luis, kiedy będziesz zagrożony, postąpię tak jak ty. Jestem honorowy. B) Luis spogląda na trochę zdziwioną Boomer i zawiedzionego Miko. Miko: Jedno z nas odpadnie. :( Boomer (PZ): Pewnie on. Luis: Zapraszam do siebie Boomer. Boomer niepewnie podchodzi. Miko zaczął obgryzać paznokcie. Luis: Odbyliśmy interesująca rozmowę. Liczę, że już się zastanowiłaś nad odpowiedzią, mam zatem do ciebie pytanie. Miko (PZ): Zaraz, zaraz… o co chodzi? Co oni odbyli?! Boomer: Jestem gotowa to zrobić. ;) Miko: Co zrobić?! Miley: Gówno. Boomer zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. Boomer: Obrzygać buty również tobie? Miley: Spieprzaj. Luis: Nie mam więcej pytań. Podjęłaś dobrą decyzję. Odbierz swój czek. Boomer dumnie odebrała czek i puściła oczko Luisowi. Miko spuścił głowę na dół. Luis: Podejdź Miko. Luis (PZ): To była właściwie oczywista decyzja. On kompletnie do niczego by mi się nie przydał. W dodatku nie należy do tych “bystrzaków”. Luis: Osobiście nic do ciebie nie mam, ale przykro mi. Nie wykazałeś się niczym specjalnym w tym programie, nie masz też z nikim dobrych relacji. Don, anuluj jego czek. Don anulował czek. Miko wziął go i zaczął płakać. Miko: To niesprawiedliwe! Boomer, wiedz, że i tak cię kocham! Będę za tobą tęsknił! :( Boomer: Pa. xD Miko: Nareszcie mi odpowiedziałaś! Super! :D Miko od razu poprawił się humor i dumnym krokiem odszedł. Don: Aha? To było dziwne… Zostajecie w 15 osób. Jutro kolejny dzień. pne wyzwanie, następni kapitanowie, płatnicy i eliminacje. Możecie iść spać. Dobranoc! Uczestnicy poszli do willi. Ekskluzywny Klip Zach ma zamiar się wykąpać po dzisiejszym dniu. Nadal czuje okropny zapach, więc podchodzi do łóżka Stewarta i spycha chłopaka. Stewart: Co ty robisz? Zach: Idziesz ogarnąć całą łazienkę, ziom. Żaden z nas nie może się w spokoju wykąpać, czując ten smród -.- Stewart poszedł do łazienki. Za nim poszli pozostali zawodnicy. Stewart: Świetnie… -.- Zach: No sorry, nabrudziłeś, to posprzątaj. Nie mieszkasz w chlewie. Stewart: Wydaje mi się, że z brudasem rozmawiam... Beverly: Co za rasista. Pewnie w domu też po sobie nie sprząta. Obrzydliwe. Stewart jest ponownie zirytowany obecnością wszystkich. Stewart: Wynoście się stąd wszyscy! -.- Tina: Zostawmy go. Niech przemyśli swoje zachowanie. Clementine: Ty lepiej się nie odzywaj… Beverly: A ty nie dodawaj zbędnego komentarza. Zach: Ja mogę pójść po płyn, abyś szybciej posprzątał. Zach podaje mu płyn, a Stewart pryska nim w twarz Tiny. Ta od razu wyciera twarz i Clementine zaczyna się śmiać. Clementine: To dopiero jest zabawne ^^ Stewart: A TERAZ WYPAD. Wszyscy wracają do łóżek, a Zach i Tina czekają przed drzwiami. Mija dziesięć minut i Stewart wysprzątał całą łazienkę. Po chwili, kiedy wychodził, Tina podstawiła mu nogę. Stewart padł jak długi. Tina: Oops, ta noga tutaj przypadkowo. ;p Stewart warknął na nią. Zach zadowolony zdjął ręcznik z ramienia. Zach: Nareszcie mogę się wykąpać. B) Zamknął za sobą łazienkę i dało się słyszeć tylko dźwięk lecącej wody z prysznica. Po chwili oddalenie od willi i zaciemnienie ekranu. Pojawiają się napisy końcowe oraz parę scenek z następnego odcinka. Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money 3